She was gone!
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs had been planning a family in Paris. But tradgedy struck and Gibss has to deal witht he pain of losing his lover and child all over again. But Jenny was hiding something from him. What happenes when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Jethro took another sip of his beer and sighed heavily. The alcohol was just starting to numb his thoughts of her, but not quite. Memories still lingered in the back of his mind and came creping up on him when he least expected it. He tried to think about other things, he really tried, but everything he thought of reminded him of her. Her long, silky red hair, her sweet, intoxicating lips he missed and most of all her smile. That damned smile. It could make his heart melt when he was a bastard, could make him laugh when nothing else could. But then she left with her five-year plan and his heart in a bottle. Then the drinking started. He didn't know exactly when it had happened. Some time after he figured she was never coming back, he supposed.

A song came on the jukebox just as he was getting up to leave.

**Bold-**guy

_Italics_-girl

_**Bold, underlined Italics**_-both

**4 o'clock in the mornin',**

**My mind's filled with a thousand thoughts of you, **

**And how you left without warning,**

**But looking back, I'm sure you tried to talk it through.**

_Now I see it so clearly,_

_Living together, but living separate lives,_

_So I want to tell you I'm sorry,_

_Baby I can't find the words but if I could, _

_Then you know I would,_

_**No I wont let go, **_

_**Know what we can be,**_

_**I wont watch my life crashing down on me,**_

_**Yes I had it all, **_

_**Right there before my eyes**_

Jethro tried to ignore the lyrics, as he walked out and rounded the corner, but the words were branded into his mind and kept playing over and over again. Why had he been so ignorant and missed the signs. He had thought that she was just still recovering from losing their baby, but obviously there was more to it than that.

When he got home, he threw his coat onto the couch, grabbed a bottle of bourbon and headed down to his basement. 'Diane' lay unfinished in the middle of the floor. He ducked under the wood frame of the boat and laid down where the cabin would eventually be. As he drank his sorrows away, he let a few tears fall and he thought about what it might have been like if Jenny never lost the baby, never left him, what would his life be like? He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep while little did he know; his daughter was taking her first breath…


	2. 6 yrs later

Size 5 feet splashed through the water, mud flying everywhere as six-year-old Amanda Sheppard ran giggling from her mother. Children swarmed around the park in raincoats and gumboots, their parents watching with expressions of awe and worry. Jennifer Sheppard followed her daughter laughing, clutching a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Amanda! You're getting mud all over your clothes!" She called trying to hold back another fit of laughter as Amanda kicked mud into the air, and managing to make her blue jeans splattered brown. Amanda looked back at her mother briefly, and suddenly her foot caught a root of a tree that was sticking up out of the ground. Her hands went out, attempting to break her fall, but instead they slid through the mud, sending her to her stomach. A few soft sobs shook through her small body, as two large hands wrapped around her arms, lifting her off the ground. Looking up, through a layer of tears, Amanda saw an unfamiliar man, yet found his grip and look comforting. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, setting her down.

Amanda nodded, backing away slowly, and smelling her mother, turned around and hugged Jenny's legs.

"Thank-you," Jenny said gratefully, never taking her eyes off her daughter.

A few moments passed and Jenny wondered if the man had walked away, but looking up she found not that he had walked away, but that the man simply stared. His hands started to shake slightly, and Jenny's breath caught in her throat. The man in front of her may have been unfamiliar to Amanda, but Jenny could put a name to that face any day. She had spent the best part of a year waking up to his face, and she believed that she most probably knew every laugh line, wrinkle, and grey hair on that man. A spark of happiness exploded in her stomach, but suddenly died down when she realised something wrong with the scene that the man was staring at. His daughter was in it. The daughter she had told him she lost 2 months through the pregnancy. Then she had left saying that it was best for everyone. Unconsciously her mind leapt back to that day…

Jenny Sheppard found herself wake to the sound of the coffee machine, humming in the next room, and after a minute of drowsiness, she stumbled out of bed. As she passed the mirror, a smile crept to her face, spotting her lover in the bed behind her, the covers strewn awkwardly across him. Grabbing her robe off the back of the door, Jenny proceeded through the apartment, entering the familiar kitchen.

_She had to admit, she would miss this place. She would miss the city. Their assignment was up here, and they were leaving this afternoon. But she didn't want to. A lot had happened here. She had fallen pregnant. She remembered how happy he was when she told him, and how crushed she was when, just a week ago, she had explained she lost the baby. She also remembered quite clearly how much it hurt her to tell him. But she had to. _

_Jenny poured herself a cup of coffee, and leant against the bench, knowing that he wouldn't be awake for at least an hour or two. _

_Silently she walked back into the room, where she pulled on a blue blouse and jeans. They were the only clothes she had unpacked. _

_It suddenly occurred to her as she watched him sleep, that today would be the day. It was the day that she left her old life, of love and pain and she would start on her way to success. _

Jenny snapped out of her thoughts, as Amanda tugged on her hand. She stood up, taking her daughter in her arms, and stepped towards her ex lover. She knew he was still probably upset at the way she left. A note on the counter, with little to no explanation about why. Just that he didn't fit into her plan.

"I…" She started to say but he turned on his heels and stalked away, and Jenny swore she saw a tear fall from his eye.

As they arrived home, Jenny felt as if though a burden had been taken off her shoulders, her heart had been torn. Amanda looked at her mother, and spotted tears in her eyes.

"Mommy?" Jenny looked down at her daughter, and brushed a lock of red curls out of her face.

"Yeah?" she said, struggling to hold back tears, seeing the likeness in Amanda and her father.

"Who was that man today?"

Jenny contemplated not telling her but she knew she couldn't do that; keep secrets from the only family she had left.

"Well sweetie…" Jenny bent down and nervously fiddled with her hands, "That was your father. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Spoilers for 'kill Ari' though this is not how it went originally, obviously. Please R & R and enjoy! :)**

Jenny Sheppard was nervous. Which was absolutely ridiculous because, she had had been in worse positions than this. Like that time she and Jethro had had their covers blown in Deli, and they had faced an ambush of 50 or so terrorist cell member, 2 of whom were strapped with bombs on their chests, and were threatening to blow up the town square.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and focused on the large screen in front of her, trying to ignore his voice behind her.

"Target vehicle approaching', Jenny glanced at the young female agent who had said the statement, before nodding briefly.

Another man spoke in Hebrew but she could clearly understand him when he said "Acquiring target."

The room fell silent then, as they all seemed to watch the mission that was playing out on the screen.

"_We have a hard lock," _A voice announced over the speakers.

"Target confirmed. Engage."

"_Weapon free."_

All eyes in the room were plastered to the plasmas a white van winded down the dusty road.

"_Good lock on target,"_

A few seconds later, the van burst into flames, and the room seems to let out a sigh, agents shaking each others hands.

"Confirming target hit. Thank you." The Hebrew man says again.

Jenny smiled at them.

"Good job everyone" she said, watching them depart.

As the agents filed out of the room, many shaking Jenny's hand, she let her mind wander to her daughter .She would be asleep by now, with her blue teddy under her arm, and the blanket tucked under her chin. Jenny felt a pang of hurt in her chest when she realised it had been the first time in her life, that she hadn't tucked her daughter in.

"He's your problem now, director." Tom Morrow said, snapping Jenny from her thoughts.

She stood with a deep breath and turned to where she knew 'he' was sitting.

"Hello, Jethro." She said with more courage than she felt. She knew she had hurt him when she left, and when he had found out that she didn't actually lose the baby. Their baby.

She saw the surprise in his eyes, and then anger bubbled into his gaze.

He leant back into his chair, his hands clenched into fists.

"Don't seem so excited to see me," Jenny said, with strained humour.

He still didn't answer her, instead got to his feet and left the room.

The case was finally wrapped up. Ari was dead, and Kate was put to rest. But somehow, Jethro didn't feel any thrill from it. All he could focus on was Jenny, and his daughter. When he had seen her in the park that day, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had a child, a beautiful young little girl, who didn't even know who he was.

He sighed, knocking on her door lightly. A few seconds later, he heard little footsteps running towards the door, before it opened to a small red head child.

His breath caught in his throat, like it did the first time he had seen her, only a few weeks ago.

Just as his voice returned, Jenny ran laughing after her daughter. Her laughter subsided when she saw her ex lover standing there.

"Amanda, honey, why don't you go back to bed, and I'll be in there in a minute?" Amanda nodded to her mother, racing back inside.

"Come inside," was all Jenny said, holding the door open for Gibbs. He stepped in reluctantly, and silently followed her to the study, where she poured two glasses of bourbon.

"I can't blame you for being mad," She said, feeling the need to overcome the silence that filled the gap between them.

He scoffed lightly. "Yeah, well considering I just found out that I'm a father, I think I have a have a right."

"Jethro, please. I had to do what was right for her and I…I still do."

"Does that mean not letting her have a father?" His voice was starting to rise now, and Jenny winced.

"I never meant to hurt you." She whispered, her voice so tiny, that she wasn't sure if he had heard her or not, until he lifted her chin with his finger.

Then suddenly, their lips were crashing together, 6 years of pain, and longing all built up, exploding into a couple of seconds of leisurely kissing.

When they pulled away, Jethro laid his head against her s.

"I know you didn't, Jen. But it's hard for me to just forgive you for something as big as this. I mean, you said that she was dead!"

"Mommy?" A small voice came from the doorway, causing both Jenny and Jethro to pull apart, and turn to their daughter.

Jenny knelt down to eye level with Amanda, holding out her arms for her.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Jethro looked on at his ex-lover and his daughter, and couldn't help but feel tears come to his eyes. Jenny was such a good mother, and she had raised Amanda from an infant, without Gibbs, or anyone else to guide her.

"You said you were going to tuck me in!" The six year old wrapped her arms around her mothers' neck, and Jenny hoisted the girl onto her waist.

"Okay, I'm going."

"No, I want Daddy to do it!" Gibbs' head shot up at those words, the ones he hadn't heard since before Kelly died.

"Me?"

Amanda nodded, holding out her arms to him. Jethro took her, exchanging a surprised look with Jenny.

"Her room is this way," She said, suppressing a smile, as she led Jethro out of the study, and up the stairs to Amanda's room. When she looked back, she saw her daughter asleep, her head buried in the crook of Gibbs' neck.

"In here," She whispered, admiring him as he lay their daughter onto her bed, tucking the covers under her chin.

"Good night, angel." Jethro said softly, kissing her red curls gently.

Jenny kissed Amanda on the forehead, before backing out of the room silently, shutting the door partially, before she turned to Jethro.

"What now?" she asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Well, of course I want to be part of her life. I have missed 6 years of it, and I am not going to miss anymore."

Jenny nodded.

They walked in silence to the door, when Jenny spoke up.

"Stay the night?" Jethro looked at her, searching her face for answers to questions unspoken.

He remembered how much it hurt when she left him, and he knew he couldn't deal with it again, if se decided to leave. However, something inside him told him, that wasn't going to happen. Not now that Amanda was in their lives.

"Okay," And he grabbed her gently, pulling her upstairs to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hmmm, okay so this is my very first sexual scene I have written for a fanfic, and it turned out way dirtier than I expected! If you don't like this kind of thing, then I have made the next chapter so that you don't need to have read this one. This chapter doesn't really tie in with the plot-which is yet to be introduced-and it is kinda pointless, but oh well. Be nice and tell me what u think. Constructive and other criticism is welcome. :)**

Inside her bedroom, he didn't waste any time. Jethro Gibbs pushed his lover against the wall and started kissing her, leaving them both breathless. Suddenly Jenny pulled away, looking him over.  
"Jethro..."  
"Jen, if you're going to say you don't want his, then do it! I don't want to be messed around with." He said, disappointment in his voice, despite his best efforts to hide it.  
"I was just going to say, you have to many clothes on," she whispered in his ear, her voice breathless and as thick as honey. Her bedroom voice. The voice Jethro absolutely adored.  
He cupped Jenny's face, kissing her more gently this time, slow and wet.  
Her moans vibrated through his body as he pulled her closer to him, grinding his hips against hers.

Jenny fumbled to unbutton his shirt, and found to her dismay, that her hands were shaking. God, she had missed him. Jethro took her hands, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles on her fair skin, and started assisting them with the intricate task of removing his dress shirt.

This, he thought to himself, was the reason he stuck to plain old polo shirts, and a sports jacket. It was much easier to remove than a dress shirt.

Jenny ran her fingernails over his chest lightly, as she pushed Jethro back onto the bed, straddling his waist. Playfully, she unbuckled his belt, and slipped her hand into his underwear to feel his growing manhood, all the while kissing his chest, and the slight array of grey hair covering his abbs. He hadn't changed since they were last together, 6 years ago, and the truth be it, neither had she really.

Gibbs threw his head back in pleasure, tugging his pants and boxers off to reveal her hand caressing his hard flesh. She squeezed her hand gently as he wriggled, then flipped her over.

He pulled her hand reluctantly away from his manhood with a moan, deciding to level the playing field, removing her skivvy, surprised when he noticed she had no bra on.

He smiled. He loved her breasts. They almost looked as if they were begging for him to kiss them. He took them in his mouth, his tongue swirling around her taut nipples and he felt her squirm at the feeling, amazed that he could still do this too her after all these years, although it felt as if no time had passed between them. They were still comfortable with their bodies, and trusted each other heart and soul. Jenny wasn't sure if Jethro was back to that point in their relationship, where they trusted each other, especially after what she did to him in Paris. She soon forgot all about it, when he slid is calloused hands up her thighs, arching up, when his thumb rubbed across her mound through the silk panties.  
Impatiently, he slipped his finger into the hem smiling when he discovered her middle already wet.  
He captured her mouth in a searing kiss to cover her screams, when he thrust two fingers into her, his other hand working away her remaining clothing.

He pulled his fingers out as suddenly as he pushed them in, and Jenny's eyes were closed so tightly that she didn't even realize where Gibbs' head was. His tongue brushed against her, then dug deeper into her centre. He had missed her taste, the smell of her arousal, even the sound of her moaning his name.

Jenny thrust her hips forward, wanting more. Needing more. But not of his tongue. Of him. She touched his face gently and he looked up with a knowing grin.  
He crawled up cautiously, kissing every part of her body he could find, before getting to her mouth where he kissed her yet again, wanting her to taste how good she was.

Jenny fished a condom form the back pocket of her lovers jeans, and she tore it open with her teeth, watching as Jethro's eyes grew darker with arousal. Unable to wait any longer, she applied the condom hurriedly, before he positioned himself over her.

His manhood ticked her core and softly, ever so softly, he pushed himself inside of her.  
She cried out his name, his hands wrapped around her thighs, and Jenny locked her legs around his waist.

"Oh, God!" She almost screamed, biting down hard into his shoulder, and she tightened around him, almost sending him over the edge. Gibbs pushed faster and faster into her, nipping at her neck, and suckling hard, knowing that would leave a mark. She was his, the hicky read, and even though Jethro knew she would hate to hear him say that, he knew it was true. He was not going to lose her again.

Jenny thrust up onto him, sending him deeper into her hot core and dug her heels into the small of his back. She cried out in ecstasy as she flew over the edge, taking him with her. He grunted as he came, before he collapsed onto the bed beside her.  
His breathing was heavy and Jenny laid her head on his chest.  
She smiled as she listened to his heartbeat. She twisted her fingers around the wispy grey hair protruding from her lover's chest and Gibbs sat up a bit and propped his head on his hand. He gently flicked her red hair from her face and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you Jenny," He said as he noticed her eyelids growing heavy.

"I love you too, Jethro," She mumbled, before letting sleep capture her, taking him not too long after.


	5. the morning after

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have had assignments galore, but I will be on holidays soon, so I will get to write a lot more. Thanx to kaitlinlovesbooth, Blessedgrace, itzcheeseball, and TomorrowNeverCame for the reviews. Also thanks to all thos who have favourited, read or alerted this story. I love all of you!**

Jethro felt something jab into his side, wakening him slightly from his sleep. He waited, and started to drift back into slumber when another jab thrust into his ribs. This time, Jethro opened his eyes to see red hair and a small face staring down at him.

For a second he thought he was still dreaming, thought he was seeing Kelly, but he soon realized he was awake, and the little girl hovering over him wasn't Kelly, but Amanda instead, and she was wearing her mother's grin.

"Morning daddy!" She said, jumping up and down, Jenny's arms immediately wrapping around her waist.

"Let him wake up, Amanda." She laughed, and Jethro saw that she was now fully dressed, but he could still feel the picture of her naked burn behind his lids as he looked her over.

"Jethro…" she said warningly, but smiled at him, resting Amanda on her hip, then left the room, swaying her hips a little.

Jethro chuckled, reluctantly slipping from the warm bed.

Jenny pulled out Amanda's chair at the table, and helped her into it, kissing her head lightly.

"How was your sleep, darling?" She asked, loading coffee beans into the machine, adding the water into the pot.

"Great!" Amanda beamed. "I had a dream that you, daddy and I went to the zoo, and daddy got tackled by a lion, but he fought him off. Mommy, can we go to the Zoo? Please?"

Jenny smiled, sliding two slices of toast into the toaster. She couldn't believe how quick Amanda had warmed up to the idea of having a father in her life, after 6 years.

"We'll see, sweetie. Remember, Mummy has to go to work."

"What about on Saturday?" Amanda pressed. The truth was, she had always dreamt of having a daddy. All the other kids in Kindergarten had daddies, except her. But ever since her mother told her about her father, she had been thrilled to do all of the things that she hadn't been able to do, like 'Take your daddy to school' day.

"I will think about it okay?"

Jenny kissed the crown of her daughters red head, smiling as she heard footfalls on the stairs. Jethro then appeared in the doorway, his old NIS shirt and a pair of slacks on.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Jenny asked, catching the two slices of toast as they bounced out of the toaster.

"I found my shirt in your draw, and these pants were in the bottom of your wardrobe."

"You went through my things?" She glared at him, though not really angry at him. Somehow, all the bitterness she had felt towards him in the past, was all gone now.

"These are my clothes, Jen." Jethro made his way over to her, his hands on her hips, pulling her close as he captured her mouth in a sweet kiss.

Amanda giggled as she watched her parents, who separated as the phone rang.

"Mornin' munchkin." Jethro picked his daughter up under the arms, tickling her ribs, playfully, eliciting a squeal of delight from her.

He couldn't believe he was doing this after so many years. It surprised him to see how much Amanda looked like Kelly. Except for the fact that the girls both had different mothers, so there were differences in their features, they could have passed for sisters.

Jethro set her down again, then made his way over to Jenny who was spreading jam on the toast, while holding the phone between her ear and shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the bare skin of her neck, and she swatted his hands away, pre-occupied.

He sent an amused look over to Amanda, screwing up his face, causing her to giggle.

"I wouldn't stay like that for too long, Jethro. The wind might change." Jenny smiled, as she placed the one back on the receiver. She placed the small 'Dora the Explorer' plate in front of Amanda.

"Thank you." the little girl smiled before eating her breakfast.

"You are very welcome." Jenny smiled again but Jethro could see something was the matter.

"What's wrong, Jen?"

"You have a case."

"I get a lot of cases." he replied, with a smirk.

"I just…I don't want you to go." she revealed quietly.

"Jen, You can believe me when I say, I'll be back."

Jenny laughed.

"Nice movie reference."

"Yeah, well, after you work with DiNozzo for 4 years, you kind of pick it up."

Jethro kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"What are we going to tell them? What are we going to tell SEC NAV?" Jenny asked.

Jethro smiled again.

"The truth."

**A/N: Thanx for reading. Any and all feedback is appreciated. You should all be happy to know that I have actually come up with a plot for this fic. Yay!. Pls review.**


	6. This changed everything

**A/N: This has a taste of Kibbs in it, but i promise this chapter and the next will be the only ones...PINKY PROMISE! I just dont know what came over me, but i have always had a thing for that pairing (still not as good as Jibbs, I digress). I'm so sorry if you dont like it, but i promise this is a Jibbs stry through and through, and the plot will be introduced very soon. Okay thats all for my rambling...Pleases R & R. **

With Amanda in the backseat of his Sedan, Jethro kissed Jenny slowly, trying to savour the taste, knowing that he may not do that until later tonight. He pulled her near, snaking his arms around her waist, sneaking his tongue into her mouth when she moaned in pleasure.

He smirked against her lips, knowing that even after six years he could still do this to her.

Jenny pulled away, her hands bunching his shirt up, and she stepped back, letting the material fall back into place.

"We had better get going. I am sure that turning up late isn't a good thing for the new director to do."

The decision to go to work separately was one reached when Jenny was dressing Amanda. Jethro had made a joke about seeing the look on DiNozzo's face when they walked in together, a child beside them. Jenny had then realised that it might not be the best idea. They still had a lot to talk about and deal with, and the last thing they needed was rumours flying around the office about them, and getting back to SEC NAV. So instead, Jenny would arrive first, calling the teams to gather in the bullpen, while Jethro was getting coffee. He would wait for her signal, a text message, and then bring Amanda in after Jenny had explained in brief the situation, and dismissed the agents. They didn't want Amanda being surrounded by questions, and curious gazes from a group of strangers.

Jethro didn't know how his team would react. He had told only ever Kate about his first wife Shannon and their daughter Kelly, and how they had been killed all those years ago. He didn't know how he could come to tell her, but couldn't tell Ducky who was his oldest and dearest friend. He wouldn't deny he had felt something for Kate; more than friendship, or partnership. It had been an attraction that he hadn't been confronted with since he met Jenny. And now, Jenny was back, with his daughter in tow, and he had dived straight back into that relationship without a thought. But he was left feeling guilty. Kate had been dead less that a week, yet he had moved on, almost forgetting about their…he didn't know what to even call it. Relationship? Affair? Rendezvous? It had all started on Air Force one, when he had called her Katie. And then when they had been on the submarine. The physical attraction had been completely obvious then, and eventually they decided to act on it.

It hadn't been a huge secret between the team. DiNozzo had his suspicions, but with Kate constantly making up lawyer or doctor boyfriends, those suspicions were quickly dismissed. McGee and Abby had been the first to know, and had kept quiet about it.

Now, it seemed like he had moved on. Forgotten about his feelings for Kate, and started a new relationship with Jenny all over again. She had hurt him badly when she left, and now he was just taking her back? Yes she had a child to him, but how could he be sure that she wouldn't leave him again?

"You're right, Jen." Jethro said, his voice distant in thought. "We should get going."

Jenny watched in confusion at his sudden mood drop as he got in the car, but slotted it away for later, before climbing into her vehicle.

The plan went accordingly, and when Gibbs arrived in the bullpen, he found it mostly empty save for Tony, McGee and a few other agents. Gripping Amanda's hand, he led her out of the elevator, his team looking up when he entered, and rounded his desk. He could feel the looks they were giving him, but he ignored them as he set his coffee down on his desk. Jethro turned, picking Amanda up under the arms with a smile, sitting her on his chair that was miles to big for her.

"DiNozzo, McGee." He called, gesturing to them, and he heard them cross from their respective desks to his.

"This is Amanda. Amanda, this is my team. Tony, Tim and Ka-" he stopped himself, and took a deep breath.

"Hi!" She grinned, taking a sip of her juice popper, and Tony and McGee smiled at her, before turning their attention back to their boss who was strapping his SIG to his belt.

"Got a case?" Abby asked, before anyone else could, as she bounded into the bullpen.

Gibbs looked up from his desk.

"Yeah. Dead marine was found on some train tracks in Norfolk. Abs, I need you to do a favour for me."

"You name it."

"I need you to take Amanda up to the directors office." He brushed his hand across his daughter's cheek, tucking red hair behind her ear.

"Amanda?" Abby asked curiously, spotting the little girl in Gibbs' chair.

So that was her name. When the new director had explained that she had a daughter with Gibbs, though it was a surprise, Abby hadn't been to shocked; mainly for three reasons. First, she was a red head, and it wasn't a huge secret that Gibbs had a thing for red heads. Secondly, he kept his past close to the vest, and not many people knew a lot about him. Thirdly, everyone knew that Gibbs had a way with children. But one thing angered Abby. If the new director and Gibbs had a child together, which until recently Gibbs hadn't known about, did that mean they were going to give it another try, and if so, what about Kate? Did Gibbs even care about her, or was he just with her to get over Jenny?

She felt tears burn behind her eyes at the thought of her friend, but blinked them back, and leant over the desk.

"Hi, Amanda." She smiled. "I'm Abby."

"Hi Abby!"

"Amanda, Abby is going to take you up to Mummy while I'm working. Okay?"

Amanda nodded, jumping off the chair, and hugging her father's legs. Gibbs bent down, kissing her head.

"Love you, daddy."

Gibbs felt his heart leap at those three words, and pulled his daughter closer.

"I love you too, Amanda."

He got back to his feet, slipping his emotional mask back into place. It was an instant reflex for him to hide his emotions from the world because he feared that if he didn't, everyone would be able to read his secrets and his feelings.

Clearing his throat, Gibbs threw the keys to McGee.

"Gas the truck. DiNozzo, get Ducky to the crime scene."

The team dispersed, and Abby grabbed Amanda's hand, leading her up the stairs to Jenny's office.

Cynthia looked up as they entered, and smiled at the young girl. She picked up her phone, announcing their arrival, before nodding them in.

"Mummy!" Amanda squealed as she saw her mother, making her way around the desk to greet her.

"Hey Sweetie. Thank you for bringing her up, Miss Scuito." Jenny smiled at the Goth.

"You're welcome director." Abby hesitated. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Jenny looked surprised, but nodded.

"I know this is none of my business but, are you and Gibbs going to…well, get back together?"

"You are right Miss Scuito. It is none of your business."

"I only wanted to know, because I don't want you to get hurt being a rebound for him."

A rebound? Jethro hadn't said anything about a previous relationship. Although not a lot of words were said last night, but still. This changed everything.


End file.
